daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vixey, Marie, and Sandy Spank Lahwhinie For Not Letting Them Cuddle Her
One day after school, Queen Lahwhinie was charged with helping her aunts, Vixey, Marie, and Sandy Cheeks, while her father, Aladdin, went to the store. Things were going well for the first hour. Lahwhinie sat at the dining room table and did her homework while Vixey, Marie, and Sandy watched TV and drank peppermint tea in the living room. After the first hour, the vixen, the female kitten, and the female squirrel wanted to cuddle with Lahwhinie, but she was still working on her homework. The Female Animals didn't like that answer and asked her a few more times until Lahwhinie snapped at them and told them no very sternly and called them "silly, empty-headed females." Vixey, Marie, and Sandy were not amused at what just happened and threatened to tell Aladdin when he got back home. This terrified Lahwhinie because she knew that she would get belted for sure if Aladdin found out that she called Vixey, Marie, and Sandy names. She begged her aunts not to tell Aladdin and said that she would do anything. Vixey, Marie, and Sandy thought about it for a moment and then decided that if she was to be spanked by them, then they wouldn't tell Aladdin. Lahwhinie thought she was getting off pretty easily and agreed to their terms. Vixey, Marie, and Sandy each grabbed one of Lahwhinie's wrists and her hair and led her to the living room. Vixey turned off the TV while she, Marie, and Sandy sat on the couch side by side and patted their laps. Lahwhinie was about to hop up when she was stopped by the female animals. They demanded that she pull her panties down for a spanking. Lahwhinie refused, and Vixey, Marie, and Sandy threatened to tell on her. Lahwhinie reluctantly agreed and obeyed her three aunts. She pulled her underwear down, lifted the skirt of her dress, and laid over their laps. Vixey started spanking her first. Lahwhinie was shocked that the slaps actually hurt. About a minute went by, and it was starting to get uncomfortable. Just as it was getting bad, the spanking stopped. Lahwhinie sighed in relief as she started to get up. She was suddenly stopped and told that was only half of her punishment because Marie and Sandy still had to go. Lahwhinie whimpered, but obeyed, as she re-positioned herself near Marie. The spanking from Marie hurt much more since it was compounded from Vixey's spanking. It got the the point where Lahwhinie was squirming and tearing up. Finally, the spanking ended, and Lahwhinie was relieved. But it was not over yet! For it was still Sandy's turn to spank Lahwhinie. Once Lahwhinie scooched down near Sandy, Sandy started paddling Lahwhinie's butt. Now her butt was on fire since Sandy's slaps were combined with Vixey and Marie's slaps, and Lahwhinie was crying like a baby. Once the spanking was over, she was sniffling and rubbing her sore butt as she was told that she could get up. She pulled her underwear back up, lowered her dress skirt, and hugged her aunts. They said that they forgave her and sent her on her way. Not before a short trip to her room in the attic, though! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Aunts/Uncles Spanking Nieces Category:761954 Category:For 761954